warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetlenose
|apps=Reedtail |livebooks =''Crookedstar's Promise}} '''Beetlenose' is a broad-shouldered black tom. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Beetlekit is first seen teasing Stormkit after he falls into the water as one of his many adventures. Volekit teases him about his nice dive, and Beetlekit adds on that it was like a kingfisher, and that maybe Hailstar should change his name to Birdbrain. When Hailstar comments on how the rebuilding needs work, the kits insist that they help. Beetlekit is included in this "helping patrol." As the kits carry reeds to Softpaw and Whitepaw, Stormkit boasts that he can carry a lot of reeds, and he rushes away to get more. When he runs, he accidentaly knocks into Beetlekit, who trips over his reed. He is seen later struggling to his paws, asking when it is time to eat. Petalkit replies to her brothers that the patrol will bring something, and begins to wash Beetlekit's head, smoothing the fur that is tufted between his ears. :Just before Stormkit and Oakkit are about to sneak out of the camp, Beetlekit, Volekit, and Petalkit are seen tumbling out of the nursery. Beetlekit stops and noisily asks Ottersplash is she's seen any fish. Annoyed, she replies that he's scaring them all off. After Stormkit breaks his jaw later in the day, Beetlekit plays moss-ball with his littermates. When they realize Stormkit came out of the medicine den, Beetlenose and his littermates come to see him. Beetlenose comments that he looks funny, but Echomist hushes him. Afterwards, when Oakkit shows his brother the training corner they made in the nursery, Beetlekit and his littermates rush in, complaining that he was first when Petalkit takes the lead. Rainflower walks in and tells them to play outside an Oakkit suggests a game of moss-ball. Beetlekit demands to be the catcher. When Shellheart wants to talk to Rainflower about Stormkit's own nest, Echomist brings them back inside, and Beetlekit complains about another change of plans. Later, he attends Crookedkit's name-changing ceremony. :Soon, he gets his apprentice name, Beetlepaw, and moves into the apprentice den. When Oakkit gets his apprentice name and mentor, Shellheart, Petalpaw ans Volepaw congraulate him. Beetlepaw scoffs that he now understands why ''he didn't get Shellheart as a mentor. Petalpaw gently nudges him, and says that he should be over that, as being Hailstar's kits doesn't mean he can have the deputy as his mentor. Hailstar pairs them up with their best fit. Beetlepaw snorts at why he gave him Ottersplash. Suddenly, Ottersplash stalks across the clearing and answers that maybe he need to learn some respect. Beetlepaw murmurs he is sorry, but Ottersplash assigns him the job of cleaning out the elder's den all afternoon. He doesn't argue and head down, drags himself to the elder's den. Crookedkit offers to help him, but Beetlepaw hits him on the nose with a bundle of stinking moss, saying that he'd just get in the way. :Later, when Crookedkit comes back from his expedition to the Moonstone, Beetlepaw's littermates greet him, and Beetlepaw comments that he's gotten a lot fatter, like a kittypet. He also says that he thinks that he didn't even make it to WindClan territory. After that, he is chosen to go on an assessment with his littermates, and Beetlepaw asks if Oakpaw can come, too. He says he likes it when there's someone to compete with, and that it's easy to beat Volepaw and Petalpaw. :When Crookedkit takes Graykit and Willowkit out, a heron is about to attack them. Crookedkit cries the alram, and Beetlepaw leaps onto the heron's neck and tries to take it down. Ottersplash tells him to let it go, as it is now wounded, but Beetlepaw says it'll feed them for a moon. Ottersplash rotorts that they don't eat heron, and Beetlpaw frowns and lets it go. When on the ground again, Beetlepaw indignantly asks why they don't eat heron, and Rippleclaw answers that if he'd ever eaten heron before, he'd know. Later, Beetlepaw brags to Crookedkit that anyone could sit on the kits, but he helped fight it off. Hailstar thanks him, and starts Crookedpaw's apprentice ceremony, for which Beetlepaw cheers. :Soon Beetlepaw gets his own warrior name: Beetlenose. In one of Crookedpaw's training sessions, he asks Crookedpaw how training is and if he's getting the hang of it. Crookedpaw scoffs at him, and thinks that he's acting like a new deputy. Cedarpelt asks Beetlenose if he would practice fighting with Crookedpaw, as he knows his moves too well. Beetlenose smugly replies yes, and that he can try to hurt him. As they fight, Beetlenose tries to bite down on Crookedpaw's tail, but he misses and Crookedpaw takes over, slamming his chin. Afterwards, Beetlenose hisses that hiding his tail wasn't fair. Cedarpelt snaps at Crookedpaw to show some respect for him, as he is a warrior. Beetlenose angrily says that Crookedpaw thinks he's better than any cat. When they go back to camp, Hailstar wants to speak to Crookedpaw, and Beetlenose says it serves him right. :He goes to the next Gathering, where tension fills the air when Reedfeather says that Willowkit and Graykit weren't stolen; they were just taken back to their rightful home. Cedarpelt warns them to remember the truce, and Beetlenose says allowed he's glad Falowtail's not at the Gathering. Reedfeather hears, and he whips around to tell Beetlenose to let her come next time. Then he can tell her how much the kits prefer rabbit to fish. Beetlenose pushes through the crowd until he is face to face with Reedfeather. He says that no cat with a drop of RiverClan blood could enjoy the taste of rabbit. Shellheart is shocked, and tells Beetlenose to come back immediately. :At a Clan meeting, Beetlenose remarks that maybe Hailstar wants to change Crookedpaw's name again to Scarpaw, as he has a new scar everyday. Crookedpaw calmly replies that he trains hard. Hailstar instead says that it is time to bring back Sunningrocks. Beetlenose swipes at the air and says that he's going to bring home ThunderClan fur. He is chosen on the patrol to be in his first battle. In the battle, Hailstar gets severely injured, and Beetlenose is so worried in the camp, that he's not even boasting abouthis first battle. :When Willowkit and Graykit are taken home, Beetlenose calls Willowkit rabbit-breath after she doesn't mind eating rabbit. Crookedpaw says not to mind him, and that he always gets under everyone's fur. Later, when the Twoleg dog terrorizes RiverClan, Crookedpaw hjas a plan to scare the huge dog. Beetlenose walks in and comments that Crookedpaw wants to save the whole Clan on his own. However, Hailstar listens to Crookedpaw and later takes Beetlenose in on the patrol. Hailstar asks Crookedpaw where to hide, and Beetlenose sneers that Hailstar is now letting apprentices tell warriors what to do. Crookedpaw says they should hide in the trees, but Beetlenose objects, saying that they're not squirrels. In the end, Crookedpaw's plan works. :During Shimmerpelt's kitting, Beetlenose is missing and Petaldust frantically says that he and Voleclaw went to find the patrol. That patrol just came back. He and Voleclaw come back later, and Crookedjaw says that Beetlenose should be working on his tracking skills. Beetlenose retorts that finding cats is harder than finding prey, as cats are smarter, or at least some cats. Beetlenose says that Crookedpaw should help with the kitting, as he always likes to be the center of attention. Crookedpaw asks why he doesn't do it, and Beetlenose replies that he's a warrior, not a medicine cat. Willowpaw tries to break this up by saying that every cat has kits sometime. Beetlenose taunts her by saying she just wants to have kits with Crookedjaw. Later, Beetlenose watches Petaldust's tail flicking back and forth, his eyes bright. Crookedpaw can tell he's fighting the urge to pounce on it. :After Skykit and Frogkit are born, they climb onto Crookedjaw, hanging on like burrs. Beetlenose offers to help, and tosses a moss ball into the clearing. The kits go racing after it. Later, the kits want to go on a hunting patrol, and they hide behind Beetlenose. He gently shoves them toward the nursery, and Frogkit complains that they can swim. Beetlenose is skeptical and picks him up by the scruff to put in the water. Lakeshine shrieks that he will drown, and Beetlenose tells her not to worry, putting Frogkit back down. He promises him to teach him to swim as soon as his mother permits him to do so. :When RiverClan goes to renew the scent markers between them and ThunderClan, Beetlenose tells them to call if they need help. Later, Beetlenose has to help Brambleberry gather herbs, and Beetlenose begs her to let someone else. Brambleberry ignores him and they both go off, Beetlenose missing a patrol. During the patrol, Oakheart comments that Beetlenose will be furious when he comes back, since he missed invading ThunderClan and stalking a dog. :Beetlenose is later chosen to mentor Reedpaw. Reedpaw purrs that now that he's an apprentice, he'll rule the Clan. Beetlenose pads toward him, and says that he'll rule every Clan after his apprenticeship is done. Beetlenose then asks Crookedjaw if Sedgepaw will make it to be a warrior. Crookedjaw rolls his eyes and says that if Beetlenose wants to compete, that's fine with him. He offers to let Beetlenose and his apprentice come on a tour outside of the camp with all the new apprentices. Beetlenose says sure. Once outside, Reedpaw asks Beetleose whether they'll see pelt-dens, and Beetlenose says that's for them to find out. :When Crookedjaw is having trouble teaching Sedgepaw how to pounce, Beetlenose steps forward giving her advice. He says that she has a lot of strength, but she needs to adjust her jump when taking all that strength in account. Oakheart says that they should probably start giving ThunderClan hunting rights on Sunningrocks, but Beetlenose strongly objects. Later during the training, Crookedjaw wants to teach tree-climbing, and and Beetlenose coughs in surprise. Sedgepaw climbs the tree and sees a dog. and Beetlenose sends Reedpaw off to warn the camp. Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Beetlenose track the dog and they take it around the beech copse. Suddenly Rainflower appears hurt, and Beetlenose yowls that they'll take the dog; he should help his mother. :When Mudfur wants to be a medicine cat, Beetlenose objects, but Hailstar lets him. Shellheart retires from his deputy position, and the senior warriors have to choose a deputy. Crookedjaw asks Beetlenose if he wants to take his apprentice training, and Beetlenose says yes since everyone is acting so serious. Sedgepaw wonders who they will pick, and Beetlenose shrugs, saying it'll be one of the senior warriors. When Crookedjaw gets chosen, Beetlenose asks who'd believe he was once the smallest kit in the nursery. :Beetlenose's mate, Sunfish, is later due to have kits. Beetlenose spends every minute he can visiting the nursery, bringing her food. Later, Vixenkit and Grasskit are born, and Beetlenose is not mentioned again, suggesting that he died sometime betwen this book and Into the Wild. Family Members Mate: :Sunfish: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Kits: :Vixenkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grasskit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Hailstar: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Mother: :Echomist: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Voleclaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Petaldust: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors